What's Love?
by mimato-chicky-chick
Summary: It's about a new digimon: Emotionmon. She plays with emotions and happens to play with Mimi's feelings for Yamato. What'll happen if she takes it away? Can Yamato teach Mimi how to love again? ^.^


HIYEEEEEEEE!!! This is my 4th ficcie and 3rd Digimon Ficcie! It's about a new digimon: Emotionmon. She plays with emotions and happens to play with Mimi's feelings for Yamato. What'll happen if she takes it away? Can Yamato teach Mimi how to love again? ^.^  
  
Okai, first of all, this has nothing to do with Fat Joe and Ashanti's 'What's Luv?' song. Seond of all, when I say 'love', it means the VIRTUE! not the physical thing okai?!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! kapeesh?  
  
What's Love?  
  
Chapter I - Missing the Old Days  
  
'O my goodness they're so late!' Mimi thought as she stared at her pink watch. 'Thirty mins! THIS IS FOREVER!' she brushed her hair away from her caramel eyes.   
  
*tone of 'Simple and Clean' plays* "Hello?" Mimi answered her phone in a high pitched voice.   
  
"Mimi? Is Vanessa there?" a voice asked at the other line.  
  
"No, I'm the only one here. Where are you Jessica?"  
  
"Didn't you get my message? I left it in your answering machine."  
  
"Ooh, you're the message?" Mimi slapped her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I can't come because of my brother's birthday. And I think Cindy can't come because she's sick."  
  
"*sigh* Okay, I'll just wait for Vanessa then. Bye J."  
  
"Bye"  
  
'*sigh* Sora-chan was never like this...' she thought. It had been 3 years since she left Japan. Sure, she did have friends again in America, but the DD gang was very different. Sora, Kari and especially Yolei never ditched her when going shopping.   
  
*tone of 'Simple and Clean' plays' "Hello Cid?" Mimi answered her phone.  
  
"Hey hun."  
  
"Where are you?" Mimi asked irritatedly.  
  
"Well...you know...um family errands...and..."  
  
"Jack again?"  
  
"...yeah."  
  
Mimi sweatdropped. 'Going to family errands' means 'going out with boyfriend' for Cindy. "*sigh* Fine! Ditch me again...i thought you lo-o-o-ve me?" (a/n: lolz if you watch 'The' Simpsons' you'll get it. lolz, and NO it's not about being LEZ.)  
  
Cindy laughed. "I do lo-o-ove you, but I love Jack more."  
  
"Aw...fine, I'll just go home then."  
  
"Kay, bye Mimi." *click*  
  
Mimi sighed and started to walk home. 'It's the 5th time in two weeks that they ditched me...Sora and the others would never do that...' she thought as she remembered one time, Sora cancelled her first ever soccer practice just to go to Mimi's birthday. And Sora's the person who would do anything just to go to soccer practice. She smiled at the thought. And she remembered the time Yolei skipped her cousin's birthday just to watch a movie with Mimi. 'In short, my friends in Japan care for me more than my friends here in America.' she pouted.   
  
"Mom?" Mimi shouted as she opened the door of her house. No one answered. Her parents always work everyday leaving her in the house alone.   
  
She went to the kitchen to find something to eat. "Ooh! Ice cream!" she took a bowl and took a big scoop out of the ice cream tub. "Now for t.v." she licked the spoon and started to search for the remote control hidden somewhere IN the sofa.  
  
"Where are you?!" she said while putting her hands between the pillows. Then she noticed it was on the coffee table beside the pictures. "There you are!" she got up and walked to it.  
  
"huh?..." she took the picture beside the remote control. She smiled. It was the picture she last took at the Japan airport. Taichi was beside Sora on Mimi's right side. Joe and Koushiro were behind Taichi and Sora. Yolei was sitting on the floor in front of Mimi. Iori and Ken were sitting beside Yolei. Takeru, Hikari and Davis were beside Yamato. And Yamato was at Mimi's left side. "Yamato-kun..." she whispered as she touched the picture. Tears started to fill her eyes as she remembered memories. She really really really liked Yamato. But because she was scared that Yamato won't like her back, she never told him. She liked his eyes, his style, his personality, even though he was cold sometimes. She really really really really liked him so mcuh...well, you would probably call it...'love...' Mimi thought of what the word meant. 'I love Yamato-kun...more than a friend...more than...anything...' she put the picture down and wiped her tears.  
  
She never actually talked to them long enough when she left Japan.. The longest was 45 mins with Sora on the phone a year ago. And one time, 15 mins with Yamato, but he made Mimi wait for 30 mins. Mimi got pissed so she hung up.  
  
She dropped the remote and headed for the computer hoping that Sora or anyone in the gang was online.   
  
When she logged on, she did notice that 1/11 was online. She clicked and saw '2smart2handle(DD's emergency!) is online'.   
  
'2smart2handle_knowledgewasmade4me' was Koushiro   
  
'mr_reliable_joekido' was Joe  
  
'little_defender_of_knowledgereliability' was Iori  
  
'digimon_emperor101' was Ken  
  
'courageandfriendship_daisuke_luvz_hy' was Daisuke (a/n: you probably know what hy stand for. lolz)  
  
'purple_heart_of_lovesincerity)' was Yolei  
  
'angel_of_light' was Hikari  
  
'angel_of_hope' was Takeru  
  
'courage_da_best_soccer_punk' was Taichi  
  
'red_soccer_love_chick' was Sora  
  
'blue_eyed_blonde_teenage_wolvez_hottie_of_friendship' was Yamato (a/n: OH YEAH! doesn't his e-mail addy suit him?!)  
  
and Mimi's was 'pink_princess_of_sincerity'  
  
Suddenly Koushiro's window popped up saying:  
  
2smart2handle(DD's emergency!) says:  
  
Mimi! Thank goodness you're online!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HeeHee hello! me mimato-chicky-chick here again! R/R! 


End file.
